Why I Hate You!
by Marauder-SiriusBlack-girl
Summary: SB POV singing to PP about why he hates him! Parody lyrics to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. I copied it and pasted like 20 times so i can become a beta reader, sorry, you dont have to read it its not good!


**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you

**Why I Hate You!**

_(Sirius Black singing to Peter Pettigrew about why he hates him)_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Hurt my old friends  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never trust you**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you appear in it  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break any more  
When it wasn't even whole**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him**

I watched him die  
I heard him cry every night in his sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lean on you  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**  
****Because of you I never stray to far from this house**

**Because of you I'm chased by the ministry **

**Because of you I died all lonely and you wonder why I hate you**

**Because of you my best friends dead and I won't ever see him****  
**Because of you  
Because of you


End file.
